


晨起时刻

by CharlotteGOO



Category: dele
Genre: M/M, 祐圭
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGOO/pseuds/CharlotteGOO





	晨起时刻

“…快点进来。”近乎于命令的生硬语调非常符合坂上圭司的作风，与往日不同的却是他的神色。真柴祐太郎发觉自己正以与往日不同的角度俯视着坂上圭司，上司平日里冷淡的眸子此刻仿佛要漾起水汽、不论是抬眸时眼角上扬不经意的欲意还是敛眸之间略长的睫毛在眼周投下的阴影都好似饱含情欲之色，皱起的眉头比起不满更像是在忍耐，微张的薄唇吐出的也的的确确是邀请之语。真柴祐太郎觉得自己仿佛置身梦境，这样的圭司是他渴望却不可求的。他觉得自己肯定是硬了，他下意识咽了下口水，俯身试图拉进二人的距离。

“……好热……”映入眼中的是熟悉的白色天花板。身上穿着的睡衣被汗水打湿，黏腻地附着在皮肤上使温度更是不降反增，不仅如此，祐太郎还能够感受到某种男性独有的生理机制，这昭示着他待会儿不得不清洗内裤。

“嘶——果然是梦啊…也是啊…圭怎么可能…”真柴祐太郎愁眉苦脸地咧开嘴发出感叹，烦闷使然习惯性抬手揉了揉他的黑色卷毛。空气过于闷热，他原本打算着下床开个风扇，然而在起身时刻他却蓦地回想起方才的梦境、大抵是太过真实，梦中坂上圭司那双氤氲着水汽的眸子此刻竟盘桓于祐太郎脑海中，挥之不去。

鬼使神差地，祐太郎抬手附上了鼓起来的棉质内裤。起先是简单地揉弄、等到快感逐渐产生后内裤的存在只显碍事，单薄的棉布被褪下然后丢在一旁，右手直接触上欲望的根源。虽然是个正经的成年男性，在过去的日子里真柴祐太郎与人真正交往却少之又少，囿于过往，他大多时候奔波于工作生活的两点一线，基本上对于自己的欲望和刚刚进入青春期的青年差不多青涩。单手扶起已经硬起来的阴茎不无笨拙的加以抚慰，好在至少祐太郎的学习能力并不算差，套弄一会儿切身的体会就让他清楚地了解到了哪儿才能让他更舒服一些，祐太郎下意识闭上眼睛，残留的梦境却跃然而出、浮现在脑海中。他又看到梦中坂上圭司的双眸、潋滟着水色与欲意，他听见上司用平日里的冷峻声线催促他进入。

人的想象力是无限的，想象带来无限大的可能性，与现实不同，想象的内容仅由大脑的主人决定。会是怎样的光景呢？祐太郎的意识在黑暗中穿梭着，从记忆中捉住独属于坂上圭司的讯息，那些不经意触碰到的细节。比如坂上圭司相对白皙的肤色，那是在袖口与手腕的缝隙间向下延伸引人遐想的部分、比如他下颌到脖颈间流畅的线条、吞咽时候喉结滑动的弧度，令人想要一路亲吻而下。真柴祐太郎看到自己扶上坂上圭司那双相对无力的双腿，脑海中的信息构成了一个真柴祐太郎眼中所见的坂上圭司、构成了梦的延续。

以手扶上阴茎，引导着进入后穴。被柔软所包裹的茎身带来的快感令祐太郎忍不住发出喟叹。而祐太郎脑中所见的圭司却似乎忍耐着并不发出太大的声响，被濡湿的唇瓣抵着牙齿仿佛在抑制着某些感受，那双微微上挑的双眸显得有些失神，平日里额前整洁的黑发因被汗水浸染而散落着。那是自己平日所见的上司从未有过的表情，这样的场景反而令祐太郎更加兴奋，鼻息因而变得有些短促且不规律起来。情感上的渴望与身体所需欲望的双重需求下，祐太郎加快动作，转而以更快的速度侵犯着柔软的内壁、他听到身体摩擦间产生的水声，情欲更加真实地占领着他的大脑。为什么不亲吻呢？于是祐太郎俯身而上占领坂上圭司的唇，起先是唇瓣之间单纯的摩擦、随后便因不满足于此而以舌尖试探，最后唇舌交融津液牵出暧昧的弧线。真柴祐太郎如愿地顺着坂上圭司好看的下颌线吻下，在白皙的皮肤上留下鲜明的红。

下身的动作并未因此而停止，快感驱使着祐太郎索求更多，肉茎与皮肤之间简单的摩擦在想象力的作用下带来成倍的感受。初尝快感的青年只一味地沉浸在无边的欲望中，不断加大动作幅度。过于浓烈的快感包围了祐太郎的感知器官，唇边不断涌出断续呻吟，原本沉浸于想象的大脑也因达到高峰转而无法思考，只余下一片空白。

真柴祐太郎再度睁开双眼的时候，眼前还是熟悉的天花板的颜色，室内的阳光过剩、乍一睁眼便条件反射地眯起。他咽下喉头溢出的喘息，只有残留在身体中快感的余韵和五指间略微粘稠的触感昭示着刚才在这张床上发生过的一切。祐太郎不无乐观地胡思乱想着，至少免于洗内裤了。不过被圭知道的话，可能真的会被人一气之下开除也说不定。


End file.
